Crime Is Just A Game (cancelled soz)
by Blazin' Blitz
Summary: Grand Theft Auto meets Alpha and Omega in this fic. This story is retelling GTA V story and Online missions with A&O characters. A small team of 3 (maybe 4) wolves will bond together as they tackle daring heist and absurd missions for the FIB and handle gang related problems.
1. Role Call/Bios

**A/N**: _Think of this fic as a redux of the GTA V story, it won't be 100% based on the story but around 60% is from the missions are from story and 40% from Online. This is not the first chapter... more like a role call._ _Most of the OC's will be in the GTA Online side of the story._ _These bios are sort of spoilers in a way._

* * *

**_Role Call_****_/Bios_**

**Main Characters**:

**_Humphrey Carter/Miller_** : _The Michael De Santa/Townley, _Age 27. He's not necessarily a middle aged grump but he's a rich step dad and is married to Kate who has two kids, Richie and Nina, he gave up on crime after he set up his last heist in Quebec (Canada).

**_Kate Carter/Miller_** : _The Amanda De Santa/Townley, _Age25. She struggles to keep her marriage with Humphrey as they grow near an inevitable divorce. She has two 8 year olds (Gave birth to twins at 17).

**_Lilly _****_Snow _**: _The (Female) Franklin Clinton_ (in a way), Age 24. She was a repo expert for a car dealership selling import cars then trying it get as much money out of the customers then repossessing the vehicles. She comes across Humphrey and soon end up in a mentor/protegé relationship... and something more?

**_Steven Haggard/_****_Shakey _**: _The Richie_, Age 22. He was formerly a tech wizard from Social Score (Life Invader). He became unemployed after Humphrey rigged his bosses new iFruit phone to explode once it was launched. He is later used for running antivirus scans and being a professional hacker for big heists.

**_Samuel Altshule/Salty _**: _The Trevor Phillips_, Age 29. He's a psychopath with a rough childhood. He's been friends with Humphrey since High School, they had last seen eachother in North Dakota, when their heist had gone wrong.

**_Garth_** **_Damien _**: _The Fabian/Yoga instructor_. He is Kate's yoga instructor and also one of the reasons why Humphrey and Kate are divorcing.

**_Hutch Paww _**: _The Devin Weston_, Age 30. The richest wolf in Jasper State.

**_Matthew Cranston/Mooch _**: _The Lester Crest_, age 32. He is a business partner and friend of Humphrey and Salty.

**_Fernando Mendoza/_****_King _**: _The Martin Madrazo_, Age 39. He's a Mexican narcotics gang leader and is extextremely ruthless. He shows up after Humphrey and Lilly pull down his daughter's house after

**_Link _****_Quinoa _**: _The Wade_, Age 25. Younger cousin to Lyle and a sidekick who works for Salty/Sam. He was a methamphetamine (Meth) addict who was so addicted to the substance which has now left him with a mind of a child.

**_Lyle _****_Quinoa _**: _The Floyd_, Age 26. Older cousin to Link and works down in Jasper City. He lives in his girlfriend's condo by Cale Beach.

**_Edward Silus/_****_Head Wolf _**: _The Solomon Richards_, Age 48. He is Humphrey's favourite movie producer. Hutch manages to get Humphrey and the Head Wolf in contact and the two begin to make a fast friendship.

**_Catarina Mendoza _****_Princess _**: _The Madrazo's Daughter_ (more like mistress) Age 19. She owns the house the tennis coach hides in.

**_Tony _****_Rogers _**: _The Steve Haines_, Age 34. Superior to Winston's position in the FIB.

**_Winston _****_Cepheid_**: _The Dave Norton,_ Age 32. He is an agent of the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB), working under his superior, Tony.

**_Reba _****_Schneider_** : _The Molly_, Age 28. She is Hutch Paww's General Counsel. She is a serious and humourless professional who often acts as Hutch's representative when dealing with Humphrey, Lilly and Salty.

**_Janice _****_Marie_**: _The (Female) Stretch_, recently got out of prison and has organized numerous rival gang ambushes to take out Lilly and Lauren but fails at everyone one of them.

**Side Characters:**

**_Evelyn/Eve _**: _The House Maid,_ Humphrey's house maid. Age 31.

**_Candice Edison/Candy _**: _The Debra/Floyd's Girlfriend_, Age 24. She apparently does not love Lyle.

**_Sierra Edison/Sweets _**: Age 24, just a character...

**_Candu _****_Williams_** : _The Brad_, Age 25. He was a friend of Humphrey and Salty. He often participated in many heists that Humphrey and Salty pulled off, including the heist in North Dakota.

**_Scar _****_Fritz _**: _The Ashley_, Age 27... not really important.

**_Claw _****_Klebitz _**: _The Johnny Klebitz_, Age 30. He is in fact, still in love with Scar after Salty bangs her.

**_Daria _**: _The Patricia Madrazo_, Age 36. She is the wife of King.

**OC's:**

**_Ricky _**: Humphrey's stepson and Kate's son, Age 8. Auburn fur with dark green eyes.

**_Jaques _**: _The Ron_, Age 30. He is also like Salty's sidekick in a way but also like a younger brother to him.

**_CU5T0M_F1RMW4R3 _**: Age 27. Became team's main hacker after Lilly chose to be a 'frontline' type of wolf. Also has a crush on S0FTW4R3.

**_Daniel/Dan _**: _The Lazlow_, Age 29. He is an insecure, ill-mannered, and perverted radio host.

**_Gerald Hogue/Ghost _**: An IAA agent who arranges some of the team's heists and sometimes black ops missions.

**_Leonard Simmons Dwayne Martinez Tompkins Edwards/LSDMTE _**: The playmaker in the team once they start the most craziest heist in history. Brown fur and blue eyes. Always wears a cap.

**_Galileo Dukes _**: Age 46. The mechanic.

**_UPD4T3 _**: Age unknown. The lead hacker for a rival heist team

**_S0FTW4R3 _**: Also known as Olivia. Age 22. She is the team's backup hacker and has a crush on CU5T0M_F1RMW4R3/Victor. Black fur with green eyes and wears glasses.

**_Deckards/D3CK_P4RT5 _**: _The Clifford_, Age unknown. Deckards is an AI program designed by Beta Tail to make the world a better place but gets hacked by UPD4T3, turning it into D3CK_P4RT5.

**_Nina _**: Kate's daughter and Humphrey's stepdaughter, Age 8. Aiburn fur with blue eyes.

**_Lauren _**: _The Lamar Davis_. She's been Lilly's partner for repo jobs since they started ops for Simona. She's also affiliated with the Crooked Street Gang which Lilly want's no part in.

**_Simona _**: _The Simeon Yeterian_, Age 34. The mastermind behind the repo jobs. She fires both Lilly and Lauren for stealing a bike and crashing an SUV through the window, all because Humphrey wanted to have a word with her. Peach coloured fur with brown eyes.

**_Tadaki Ikari _**: _The Wei Cheng_... except he's a brown Japanese wolf (a Japanese wolf... what the hell am I doing?). He is the leader of the Jasper Triads (a Japanese-American criminal organization) and based his business in Scorch Tail County. He also contacts Salty, wanting to work with him and his business.

**_William Zephyr _**: _The Tennis Coach_, Age 29. He is Kate's personal tennis coach and is evening caught by Humphrey in bed with her. Light brown fur with green eyes.

**_Nathan Ferdinad _**: _The Isiah Friedlander_. He is Humphrey's therapist, Age 48. Dark grey fur with green eyes.

**_Benjamin McCarthy _**: _The Jay Norris_, Age 27. The CEO of Social Score and has launched the new iFruit phone.

**_Carl O'Neil _**: _The Andreas Sanchez_, Age 28. Tony Rogers' right hand wolf.


	2. The Last Score...

**A/N**: _This is the official first chapter of the story. Like I said in the character bios chapter, this will be a redo of GTA V, pardoy-ish even. The characters won't be on point to the original but hey... it's just fiction._

* * *

**_The Last Score..._**

_Canadian Border_

_North Dakota,__ 8 years ago_

_Monday 05:00_

Narrative P.O.V

"Everybody down, now!" A wolf wearing a paint ball mask shouted as the three wolves entered the bank with assault rifles and one with a pump action shotgun.

"Hey, if everyone pays attention, no one gets hurt!" Another wolf with a ski mask, shouted as he tied up a security officer.

"Argh! Open the door or they'll get worse than hurt. Ah, ah, come on!" The first wolf wolf ordered the next security officer to open the door with the other hostages inside.

The security guard reluctantly opened up the door, letting the three robbers inside. The wolf knocked down the officer with the butt of his rifle.

"Hands behind your back." The second robber said as he approached the downed security guard.

"C'mon mister, we're giving you everything you want." The guard said with a bleeding muzzle as he was being handcuffed by the robber.

"H, get these assholes in the closet!" The third robber said while the first one went to the vault.

"Sit tight. I'll handle the plastic." He said while he was rigging the doors with explosives.

"Don't blow yourself up!" The second wolf said as he aimed at the hostages and motioning them to get into the room.

"All set. Phone it in." The first wolf returned after rigging doors to the hallways

The bombs were then detonated by a phone call remote detonation. The blast was so powerful that it shook the whole building.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo, Whoo-hoo!" The third wolf with the shotgun cheered as the three entered the hallways

"Haha! Show me the money!" The first one said as they ran through the hallways to the vault.

"Slow and steady Salty, slow and steady." The second robber said as tthey entered the vault full of cash.

The three quickly set down their bags and began filling them up with the cash from the large bank vault.

"Hehe, there's enough here for us all to enjoy." The paint ball masked wolf said as his bag was packed with the cash.

"Depends oon how you look at it..." The second one responded once they finished loading up their bags.

"Were coming out C!" He said as they left the vault. As they exited the vault, a guard grabbed the wolf known as _'H', he pulled_ off his mask and put a pistol to his head. He was revealed to be a grey furred with with slightly darker and longer fur on his head, he also had dark blue eyes.

"Ha, I saw your face, I'll remember you!" He said as he threatened him with a pistol.

"You forget a thousand things everyday pal, how 'bout you make sure this is one of 'em?" The captured wolf said with his hands up.

The first wolf aimed at the guard's head and did not hesitate to pull the trigger, shooting the guard in the eye.

"Fuck! You didn't have to do that!" The wolf who was being held captive, said in shock as he saw the lifeless body of the guard.

"Let's get going. There'll be time for grieving later." _'Salty__' _casually waved it off as he walked to the loading dock of the bank.

The third robber approached the doors and set a sticky bomb on them. "I set the charges, they're on a timer so brace yourselves!" He said.

The doors flew open from the explosion and the trio quickly made a run for it. Sirens could be heard from outside and they were approaching quickly.

"Shit, you here that? Sirens!" _'H' _said as he looked out the door's windows.

"Ah fuck the cops! Candu, hit the shutter switch!" The second wolf said as he hid behind a pillar. The third wolf hit the swith and the large doors opened up, revealing several road cruisers and ranchers.

The three got out and began gunning down every cop that they saw.

"Wrong profession!" _'Salty' _said as he blasted a cop in the car before he even exited the vehicle.

"Damn this wasn't supposed to go down like this!" _'H' _said as he ran down the road to the car parked behind sign to the bank.

The crew wasted no time and ran to the rancher where the getaway driver was.

"What took you so long?" The driver said with a smile on his face then started the car.

"Shut up and drive!" _'Salty' _ordered the wolf and immediately left the scene. However, one road cruiser still followed the rancher.

"Shit, how did that happen?!" Candu asked, startled at the speed the car was approaching them. _'Salty' _broke the window, climbed halfway out and began gunning at the cruiser next to them.

"Ah, guys? I think they're gonna-" The driver began but was cut off when he got shot through the head by a police officer in the cruiser.

"Fuck, the yokel local's bought it." _'H' _said as he opened the door and threw out the body of the driver.

"That guy's a dick!" Candu said as _'H' _took the steering wheel. The cops sthen tarted shooting at the car again.

"Fuck you too!" _'H' _shouted as he slammed the police road cruiser, forcing it to crash into a nearby tree.

"Woo!" Candu cheered as he watched the wrecked car roll over. The rancher then accelerated towards their destination. The trio then came across a roadblock.

"Fuck, a roadblock! Turn right, right!" _'Salty' _exclaimed. _'H' _pulled a hard right and attempted to cross the train tracks but unfortunately, there was already an inbound train.

"**Aaaahh!/Aargghhh!/Jesus!**" The three all shouted together as the rancher was slammed by the train, into the tree. Karma's a bitch.

"Fuck, ditch the car, we'll go this way to the chopper-" _'Salty' _started.

"No, stick to the plan." _'H' _cut him off.

"What?!" _'Salty' _asked.

"Stick to the fucking plan!" _'H' _repeated_._

The trio walked in the snow looking for a helicopter. Meanwhile, an agent was chambering a sniper.

"Where the fuck's the chopper-AGGHHH!" Candu began but was stopped as he got shot in the chest.

"Shit it's the Fed's! Someone must've fucking talked!" _'Salty' _shouted out as he ran to take cover behind a rock. _'H' _ran to Candu to check on him.

"Candu's gonna be fine, let's get to the ch-FUCK! I'm hit!" _'H' _said once he too got shot by the sniper.

"Aw fuck! Salty, you gotta get outta here!" He said as he struggled to move around.

"I ain't gonna leave you Humphrey!" _'Salty' _protested against him.

"Go! I'm gonna fucking bleedout to death!" Humphrey said as he struggled getting up from the snow.

"Noooooo!"_'Salty' _as more cops arrived in more ranches and police road cruisers.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" He raged at the cops, killing them all with his rifle. One car blew up next to the rest, causing a chain reaction (GTA logic).

As more cars arrived, _'Salty' _saw that this is a battle that he could not win all alone. He retreated behind a house, and ran off in the distance, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

_Cemetery in North Dakota_

_Sunday,12:30_

"...Humphrey Carter. He was not always a good citizen. We are born in sin and we die in sin. But he was also a man, so perhaps we should not judge. And in this, Humphrey was like any one of us." The parish priest concluded as Kate dropped flowers onto the coffin.

Winston Pilgrim and Humphrey 'Carter' are seen smoking behind a tree while this is happening.

* * *

**_Crime Is Just A Game_**

* * *


	3. Living The Dream Baby!

**A/N**: _This is where the story gets a bit fucked up..._

* * *

**_Living The Dream Baby!!!_**

_Jasper State_ _2019_

_Gucci Beach _

_Dr __Nathan Ferdinad's office_

_Saturday 08:45_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"So... your wife, Kate, is she a good wife?" Dr Ferdinad asked. This was a fucked up question coming from a therapist.

"Good wife... a good wife? What, does she help the fucking poor? No, she used to fuck every guy she met on the streets, hell she used to be a goddamn stripper-"

"And you used to be a bank robber and a narcotics smuggler. Do you consider them achievements?" He asked, I was beginning to get pissed off at this guy.

"Hey, those were the opportunities I had, at least I took 'em!" I exclaimed and got up from my seat in frustration.

"And where did these opportunities get you Humphrey?" He calmly asked yet another bullshit question.

"They got me right here... right fucking here. The end of the road, with a big house, a wife who doesn't love me with two step kids, and I'm stuck talking to you because no one else gives a shit! Oh I'm living the dream baby and that dream is fucked! It is... fucking fucked!" I released my tantrum I've been holding onto for 8 years straight.

"Let it all out." Dr Ferdinad calmly nodded as he said this.

"*sigh* I think I just did." I responded as I sat down again. The doctor looked at his watch to check the time.

"Oh... and that's all the time we have. Same time next week?" He suggested but I didn't care anymore.

"Sure, whatever you say Doc, to be honest... I'm not too sure if this is working for me." I said as I left the office.

I made my way down the stairs and walked to a bench on the beach. I saw a police officer chasing away a homeless drunk from the area.

"I know just how you feel..." I said as a past the man on my way to the bench.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

Another day, another repo job... and Lauren and I are the repo specialists for today. We were walking down the beach, looking for the Alfredo Beach house. We then came across a wolf sitting on a bench in a suit.

"Shit's gotta be around here somewhere." She said.

"Unless they buried under the sand, idiot. Another Lauren Roe production." I replied to the statement.

"Ah fuck you." She responded.

"Uh excuse me friend, could you help us out and show us the Alfredo Beach house." Lauren asked the most bullshit question I've ever heard.

"No, _'friend'_ I cannot." He responded. I knew this was a shitty thing to do.

"Will you come on...!" I said as I grabbed her by her arm.

"Wait... actually I can... it's the second house on the right with the blue stairs." The grey furred pointed out.

"Thanks, good looking out dude, I appreciate it!" Lauren thanked the stranger.

"Girl, get your stupid ass on! Damn! Why don't you go ahead and ask him if he knows the owner... or better yet, do some sky writing that reads: _we're a couple of repo agents about to jack some cars in case somebody didn't realize!_ " I sarcastically stated.

"What you don't realize is that we aren't jacking... this shit is legit business." She responded but I wasn't sure buying it.

"Legit? Oh right I forgot, 401k's, tax repays and all. Yeah right." I said as I started walking away from Lauren and walked to to the Beach house.

"Nah ah, you're the one who needs this money, I'm getting my cash from the team. I'm straight, I'm cool." She said.

"You're cool? Dealing crack and slinging gang signs in public? Yeah right." I sarcastically questioned her.

We got to the gate and carefully picked it's lock. I then opened up the gate and motioned for Lauren to get in.

"Get your ass in there!" I ordered her.

"You bring your ass... always trying to boss someone." Lauren retorted.

We slowly creeped from the back to the cars parked in front of the house. There was a whit Audi R8 Spyder and a red Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. I wasted no time and jumped to the R8.

"You always were an old choosy motherfucker." Lauren said as she got in the Vantage.

"Talk to me on the speaker, I'm moving...!" She said as she left me in the dust.

"Oh, so it's like that!" I said as I started the car and drove out and into the highway as I followed Lauren.

"Hahaha, take a right over here, I'm about to go nice... and slow for your bitch ass." She said as she took an off from the Alter Monica Highway.

"We have to be careful, remember these are Yeterian's cars!" I shouted out to her as she recklessly drove into oncoming traffic.

We drove some loops around the Gucci Canals and Quanomino Avenue, just to test the cars. Lauren nearly crashed into a truck, forcing is to cut through the movie production studio.

"Yeah, we filming some shit in here, huh?" I asked as I nearly crashed into some set actors dressed in alien costumes.

We left the studio and joined up on the other side of Quanomino Avenue.

"Right, right, we're going through the parking lot." She said at the last second, almost making me crash into a taxi. If it wasn't for my ability to stay focused behind a wheel... I would be screwed."

"Tsk, fine." I said, annoyed with Lauren's off timing. She took a cut through a hotel's parking while I stayed on the road. We then rejoined just as we entered the Union Depository. I passed her just as we drifted around the final bend.

"Why are going all slow on the road? Move over so the traffic can flow through!" I shouted at her once she parked beside me.

"Whatever, I'mma let something slow flow through your ass." She responded obviously without thinking about her response.

"Ha ha, I'm not too sure that joke works, you dyke." I replied.

"Ah, shit." She said and as soon as she said so, sirens were approaching us near the Depository.

"Of fuck, it's the one time!" Lauren said as she started up the Vantage.

"Relax, we have the paperwork!" I said, hoping to calm her down but to no fucking avail.

"You explain that shit, I'm going to dealership!" Lauren said as she pulled off away from me... leaving me in the dust for the second time.

"Tsk, explain my ass!" I shouted out to her. Oh, this is not going to be a pretty car chase...

* * *

_35 minutes later_I entered Simona's Dealership ship with a totally totaled R8. I decided to enter the service station and pretend like nothing ever happened.

I got out the car and found Lauren, leaning behind a wall and busy on her phone. She gave me a twisted smile when she saw the Audi.

"This racist insulted me" Simona said as she walked towards us. Lauren tried acting all high and mighty towards Simon's customer. She was shorter than Lauren (because Lauren is a really tall wolf), she had tan fur and amber eyes.

"Bitch, who are you calling an Armenian bitch?" Lauren threatened the shorter wolf.

"I'm not calling anyone a bitch-" She was cut of by Lauren

"What the fuck?"

"I mean B-word, I don't say things like that. It's not cool, I don't say that." I felt sorry for the lady, she nearly pissed herself.

"Fucking right and you better keep it right, 'cause this woman right here, she's an international businesswoman, a multiculturalist." Lauren concluded, making the wolf even more insecure around this bitch.

"That, I could not have said better myself. But seriously, maybe he's not a racist, but I don't think she's woman enough for a car like this." Simona stated as she motioned to the yellow Humvee.

"Ha, this girl right here? Give her a hybrid, that's a real womans car." Lauren said, Simona and Lauren were just bullying the wolf a second ago.

I left the dealership, with Lauren and walked to my Dodge SRT8. Since Lauren didn't have a car, I had to drive her home with me.

We arrived at the small garage of my house then Lauren exited the car. "Lilly, lose the bang, get rid of your yee-yee ass hairstyle then maybe you might get some guys asking you to ride them." She said as she walked away.

"Fuck you too." I said soft enough so that she could not hear me. I walked into the house, ignoring the pile of junk in the living room and went straight to my room. I was too fucking tired to change so I just went to sleep in my current clothes.

_To be continued_


	4. Complications

**A/N**:_ I had to skip the part where Lilly (Franklin) and Lauren (Lamar) steal the bike back from a Mexican gang because it seemed too irrelevant at the time._

* * *

**_Complications_**

_Simona Yeterian's Dealership_

_Monday 09:30_

Narrative P.O.V

"... I see, so you don't like me because you think I am an Arab." Simona said while dealing with a customer.

"What? I..." The customer says and as this is happening, Lilly enters the dealership.

"Oh excuse me..." Simona said and walks to her.

"That boy... I am his mentor-" She begins to explain.

"Hey, wait a minute..." He cuts her off but she ignores him. "I'm so proud of you." She carries on as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean _'__mentor' _?" Lilly asked Simona. _"Don't worry about that." _She responded softly.

"Okay? So what do you have for me today?" Lilly asked, changing the topic, and ignoring the frustrated customer.

"Kate Miller. Some rich guy's wife, already late on her payments. I have a bad feeling she will do more damage to the car than we can get back from her exorbitant interest rates. The house is on Wolffstead, off Eclipse. The car is an SUV, it's probably some blesser or sugar daddy nonsense. Don't worry about it... and try to bring back the car in good condition, huh?" Simona debriefed her.

"Yeah I get it..." Lilly said as she began walking to her SRT8. "Oh you are a good girl!" Simona said as she got in the car.

After 4 minutes of driving, Simona called Lilly on the phone. "So did you change your mind?" Lilly asked.

"After I found out that you betrayed me... perhaps. I heard that you took the bike for yourself, _'Employee of the Month' _!" Simona shouted over the phone while Lilly was driving, almost causing her to crash.

"Listen, Lauren and I were going to get that back to you." Lilly protested as she turned up on Sawtooth Hills.

"Oh, I am sure! Just get the car off the blessed girl, and then we talk!" Simona replied.

"Shit is never easy with you, is it, Simona?" Lilly asked, now getting slightly irritated by Simona's comments.

"Don't talk to me about _'easy'_, you thief!" Simona retorted at her, which was ironic.

Lilly arrived at the large house and parked at the side entrance. "Damn, how am I gonna get in there?" She asked herself as she got out the car.

She walked around the area, looking for a way in and found her way into the tennis court. She climbed over the wall, making sure no one saw her and proceeded with creeping into the house.

Lilly noticed a gardener working on the lawn in the front of the house. She decided that the best thing she could do was to knock him out because if he sees her driving out the garage, the whole repossession would be a bust.

She stealthily approached gardener from behind and hit him on the side of his neck, knocking him out instantly.

She walked to around the house, looking for a way into the garage without being seen and the best way was to actually get in from the interior of the house.

Lilly climbed onto the gardener's pick up truck and climbed onto the roof over the truck. As she was about to climb into a window, she quickly ducked when she saw two kids chasing eachother. She waited until they ran into their rooms and then made her way into the house.

She silently walked down stairs and hid behind the side of the passage to the garage. While she was there, she decided to eavesdrop when a tan furred wolf and a light brown furred wolf walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you coach." The tan furred wolf said who Lilly recognized as the wolf from the dealership on Saturday.

"You're a real pro, Mrs. Miller. A real pro." The coach said as he held Kate's arms, brought her close and directed her on how to swing.

"Well, you're a great student. Now just loosen up those hips." He said.

"Okay, like this?" Late asked as she brought her rear closer to the coaches waist.

* * *

"There you go, perfect." He said making Lilly smirk as she watched this happen.

* * *

_'Damn, I feel so sorry for the wolf who is married to this girl.' _Lilly thought. She then opened the door to the garage and found the yellow Humvee.

* * *

She got in the car and drove out of the house and made her way back to the dealership. Lilly then called Simona to tell her that she has the vehicle.

"Hey Simona, I have the SUV. I'm coming back." She stated.

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it out on the street before the day is done." Simona responded. She really was a greedy woman.

While Lilly was driving back to the dealership, a wolf got up from the back seat and aimed a gun to her head.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic, pushed against your skull." Humphrey stated. Lilly was about to turn around but he stopped her.

"Ah, don't look around. You just keep driving where you're going." He said. Lilly recognized the voice of the stranger that directed her and Lauren to the beach house.

"Hey come on, dude. The girl was behind on her fucking note." Lilly said as she continued driving to the dealership.

"Unlikely, considering my wife just got the car. And the way you're going about this, my guess it that you're running a credit fraud." He stated, still threatening Lilly with the gun.

"A credit fraud? C'mon be serious, dude, I just work for the repos." Lilly responded as she turned Mini Seoul Avenue.

"I appreciate a girl who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gave you the slip?" Humphrey asked.

"A car dealer, by the name Simona Yeterian." Lilly replied.

"So this businesswoman, she looks legit to you?" Humphrey asked, still pointing the gun at Lilly.

"Look, it's just between her and your wife." She responded, now close to the dealership.

"Don't worry, I'm sure me and Miss... Yeterian, we'll work this out." He said as they pulled up across the dealership.

"Is that the place?" Humphrey asked, pointing to the dealership that literally has a sign that says: _Owned By Yeterian._

"Yeah, of course it's the place." Lilly said as she was about to open the door so she could leave.

"Woah, stop right there. I want you to drive into it, right through the fucking window... and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull." Humphrey told her.

"Man, you can't be for real..." Lilly said, thinking that she was being pranked.

"I look like a fucking joke to you?" Humphrey asked, chambering his pistol.

"Ah, fuck my life, fuck it!" She said as she took down the hand brake and headed straight for the dealership.

"Shit!" Lilly said as she crashed through the glass of the dealership. Simona came running to the yellow SUV with a horrified expression on her face.

"Lilly! What the fuck are you doing?!" Simona asked as Humphrey got out of the SUV.

"Uh... Miss Simona... It's not exactly how it is..." Lilly said, holding her head in pain from the crash.

"Always a trump big for a job well done." Humphrey said as he handed Lilly $350.

"Now get of here." He said then Lilly bolted from the dealership.

"You motherfucker!" Simona said, wanting to fight with Humphrey. She took a swing, then Humphrey sidestepped out of the way, causing Simona to hit the glass.

"Ha ha, I would never touch another women, recognize this car?" Humphrey asked the injured _'businesswoman'_

"Does it look like it's 5k a month to you?" He asked her.

"You fucking racist...!" She said as she took another swing but hit the door.

"Ahhh, she agreed to financing, I have her signature!" Simona said as she started weeping from her injuries.

"Did she agree to have some punk break into our house?!" Humphrey asked the Simone tried punching Humphrey, one last time. She missed once more hitting the car, breaking her wrist.

"The kid might have been an idiot but you are a fraudulent piece of shit." Humphrey said as he walked away from Simona, leaving the dealership in a mess.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Husband and Wife

**A/N**: _Kate is also going to be the Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy in this story.__The next time I'm uploading a chapter of this story... might be after November. Read and Review on this chapter as always._

* * *

**_Husband and Wife_**

_Wolffstead Hills_

_Humphrey's house_

_Monday 13:21_

Narrative P.O.V.

Humphrey walked through the front doors of his house then slamming them behind him in frustration from having to deal with a fraud.

He calmly walked to the swimming pool, wearing Aviators, flip-flops and shorts, picked up a leaf then stared at it. He threw it aside and continued walking to a chair and sat down, letting his fur feel the warmth of the sun.

He set his glass of whiskey on the table, then put on his earphones from his iPaw and played the song: _'__I don't care anymore' _By Phil Collins.

He took a sip from the glass of whiskey and layed his head back, looking at the clouds, letting go of everything around him.

As he was staring into the clouds, Lilly walked to him and greeted him. He took off his Aviators and put away his earphones.

"What do you want?" Humphrey asked, slightly startled bt the fact that Lilly just somehow, managed to get into his house (again).

"I just came by for that drink you offered. That's all." Lilly explained.

"*sigh* I wasn't really serious about that." Humphrey stated and set his head back and looked up to the sky once more.

"What?" Lilly asked, not believing that Humphrey just said that.

"You're here, whatever. Sit." Humphrey said, motioning to the chair beside him.

"You're not gonna rob me..." He began, looking at Lilly with a serious face.

"Dude, I never robbed you... it was just a repossession." She responded.

"Okay... you call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care." Humphrey said as he took a cigar and lit it up. "What can I do for you?" He asked with the cigar in his mouth.

"Shit, I just came by to see if there's something I can help you with. I see you doing well for yourself." Lilly said, looking around the large house.

"Look... I'm retired." Humphrey stated, putting his glass of whiskey on the ground.

"Aren't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers, and staring at a fucking sunset?" Lilly asked.

"Ha, bitch please, I'm 27! I've been in this game for a few years and I got out alive. That makes me the right age." He stated, still looking into the clouds.

"And then you say you're retired and still call me a kid... I'm 24 by the way." Lilly commented. Humphrey then got up from the chair and looked at Lilly in the eyes.

"You look like a good kid, you want my advice? Give this shit up. You work hard, screw over every that you love, hurt, kill, rob, kill indiscriminately and maybe... just maybe, if you're lucky... you become a three bit gangster." Humphrey said to Lilly, who doesn't like the word _'gangster'_ to describe herself.

"It's all bullshit. Go to college so you can rip people off and get paid for it. It's called _'capitalism'_." Humphrey explained to Lilly.

"Hmph, so what I saw earlier today, was like when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone, right?" She asked, slightly mocking him.

"What you saw earlier today... was me dealing with pests." Humphrey replied with a dead serious tone.

"Guess I never saw myself as just a fucking pest." Lilly stated, looking at the ground.

"Well, then today's lesson's all about humility. Tomorrow, we'll try a training montage." Humphrey blankley said.

"A training what?" Lilly asked, dumbfounded by Humphrey blurting out the term '_training montage'._

"Nothin'. I was just lost in an 80's movie fantasy." He explained as he took another sip of whiskey.

"Yeah. I see you spend a lot of time in there." Lilly commented, pointing go the home cinema in Humphrey's house.

"Yeah, as much as much as I can." Humphrey answered, still looking away from Lilly.

"So that's why you live in Jasper, right?" She asked. All this started to seem like an interview of some kind to Humphrey.

"Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot... who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not knowing what the fuck I'm doing on this earth." He explained full heartedly.

"Jesus man. You are a good time, you know that?" Lilly said, mocking Humphrey yet again.

"I'll tell you what... the least I can do is by you that beer. There's a little bar I like, it's not too far from here. Let's go." Humphrey said as he got up from his seat.

"Alright, I'm following you." Lilly stated as she followed him back to the house.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Were taking my wife's car." I said because I honestly didn't give a damn about her anyway, she wasn't even in the house. God knows what she was doing outside the house without her car, probably riding other wolves or some shit.

My phone started ringing and noticed it was Kate, speak of the devil, it comes. I answered the phone and put on my friendliest voice as to not sound like an ass in front of Lilly.

"Hey Kate, I'm going for a drink w..." I didn't even finish my damn sentence.

"Humphrey, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway. It's, it's been stolen!" That's the bad news I was fucking waiting for.

"What? The yacht's been stolen?!" I asked loudly over the phone.

"I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold but I need the money, and they don't wanna buy it, they just... took it! I'm hiding in the head!" Kate told me, I was at my boiling point when she said that.

"You're insane! Okay, I'm coming... for my boat!" I said, not giving a shit about her. So much for sounding friendly.

"Alrighty then, change of plans. My _'darling wife' _is in trouble." I told Lilly as we got in Kate's red BMW E93 convertible.

"I'll do what I can to help." She said as she joined me. I was impressed that she was willing to help, I might might have been wrong about her earlier.

"Lesson one, don't ever turn into my wife." I told he as I drove us out of the house and into Substate Drive.

"If I ever become a wife, I would get married to a wolf wouldn't create a fuss over who has boat privileges and who doesn't." Lilly said and she had a point.

As we drove through Small City Avenue. We heard a truck horn and it was carrying a boat I knew all too well.

"Oh, there! There it is! That's... my... boat!" I exclaimed.

"Your boat is in a fucking hurry, Humphrey!" Lilly said as she saw the speed that the truck was moving in. It wasn't exactly road legal but who the fuck cares? This is Jasper.

"Ah don't worry, we'll catch 'em." I said as I floored the gas.

"Uh... what exactly are we about to do?" Lilly asked. I never really had an idea but I just thought of one now.

"I'm gonna get you close to the boat, then you're gonna board that thing." I said as I was slowly catching up to the truck.

"Alright man. Shit! Fuck it, let's do this!" She said as she climbed over the windscreen and held on while she balanced on the hood of the car.

"I got a piece in the glove box. They give you shit, I'll take 'em out." I assured her that I got her back.

"All that sounds cool, shooting with one hand and driving with the other... but that doesn't make me feel any safer." Lilly said as she got ready to jump.

She counted herself down and took a leap to the trailer. She nearly fell off the damn boat and that wouldn't have been a good sight to see.

"Hey, you okay?"I asked, trying to keep up with the truck. "Ah, don't mind me, I'm just hanging on to my life..." She said then threw off a wolf from the boat. She was about to open the door to theme head of the yacht then the door suddenly flew open and a wolf tackled her and pinned her to the edge of the boat.

"Hu... Humphrey! Shoot this motherfucker in the face already. He's trying to fucking kill me!" Lilly pleaded as she was being choked over the boat.

"You're on the wrong boat, bitch!" The _'pirate' _said to Lilly.

"Ack! No... you're... on the wrong... boat... fool!" She said and just as she said this, I shot a couple of rounds into his head. The boat thief, let go of his grip on Lilly's neck as he fell over. I was never called _'the focused killer'_ for nothing.

"Thanks!" Lilly said after catching her breath. "Now look for mys wife...!" As I said that, Kate walked out of a room in the yacht.

"Humphrey?! Wait... you're the wolf from the dealership!" Kate said, apparently Kate and Lilly had already met before.

"Kate, I'd watch out for the boom...!" I tried warning her but she got hit by the boom of the yacht and thank God she held on to it.

"Ahh, Humphrey, help!" She begged for help, I honestly couldn't care less but it would make me an even worse wolf to let her die.

I drove up to just beneath where she was hanging and she immediately slipped off and dropped in to the back seat of the car.

"Kate! What is wrong with you?!" I asked, clearly pissed of at my wife.

"Humphrey..." She began. "Don't _'Humphrey' _me you shit!" I probably shouldn't have said that but I only cared about my yacht.

The BMW started losing speed and this was not a good time for this to happen, Lilly was still on the trailer carrying the boat.

"Hey, get me off this damn thing!" Lilly called out. I really put my fut down on the gas then the engine started smoking a bit. The car at least got closer to the truck so Lilly could jump off the boat and land on the car, without being road-killed.

As soon as she landed on the car, that's when the BM's engine gave in.

"Remind me not to come to you for marriage advice!" Lilly stated as she struggled climbing in the car while I was driving.

"Is that everyone, time to get back my boat!" I said that too soon then a horrible sound was let out from the engine.

"Fuck, what did you do to my car?!" Kate asked, I can't believe that was her concern at this time. Lilly risked her fucking life for her and she was arguing over a car?! What about my boat?!

"Shit, that's the engine, we aren't catching squat in this thing!" Lilly said.

"Aaahhhh, my boat!" I shouted in frustration. I had just lost the one object I held dear to me. I watched it vanish in the distance.

"It's just a thing! At least you still got a wife..." She tried reasoning with me but I ignored her.

"My boat..." I blankley stated.

"It's just a thing!"

"My boat..." I repeated

"Would you please stop doing that?!"

"My boat..." I repeated once more.

"Okay, I fucked up. I admit , it was a really bad judgment call, but shit Humphrey, I almost died and all you give a shit about is this fucking boat!" Kate protested.

"It- it's not that, it's-" I began.

"All we ever do is scream at eachother, no wonder you can't get a decent job and God knows why you were with this wolf in the first place!" Now she really took it to far.

"Enough! Alright?! Why don't you take your car and go back home? I was planning on getting a drink with Lilly in the first place! I'll catch you later!" I said as I stopped the car and got out, Lilly followed me but seemed a bit uneasy.

Kate drove away in her jalopy of a car and we were left on the side of the street. We walked to the bar from there in silence, then once we got to the bar, Lilly finally spoke out.

"I don't really want to pry into your personal life but it seems like your marriage is looking really unstable... and your wife threw me into the middle of it." She said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, she's an ass and she doesn't even acknowledge that you saved her. It's okay if you don't want the drink today." I stated. She also looked tired as fuck so it was natural to assume that she didn't want a drink.

"Thank you... it's 17:56 and I'm all burnt out. My throat hurts too." I didn't need her to say that because I already knew how she felt.

I called a cab for her then I walked home alone... thinking about my boat. _'My boat..._' I thought as a I walked up to Wolffstead.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *


	6. Slade

**A/N**:_I'm not feeling optimistic about this one..._

* * *

**_Slade_**

_Crackberry Hills_

_Lilly's House_

_Wednesday 09:00_

Lilly's P.O.V

I was walking out of my house and about to get into my Dodge SRT8 and that's when my day got ruined.

"Hey Lil', get your shit on and come on." I heard Lauren's voice call out.

"Come where?!" I asked, dumbfounded by the fact that she just walks up to my house and tells me to go somewhere.

"We gotta go pick up some shit around the corner, we can walk and talk at the same time." Se replied.

"Why the fuck can't we drive?" I asked.

"Around the block? With Slade? You need to walk with your fat ass." Lauren told me, I didn't even notice Slade the rottweiler was there.

"Whatever, you tall lanky, bitch." I retorted.

"Come on, Lilly, we don't have all day, let's go." Lauren told me, and then she says I'm the one always trying to boss someone.

"Here are two friends right here, waiting on your ass." She said.

"Fine, but do you have in mind?" I asked trying to get to the damn point.

"Kidnapping. That clown D, the OG fool from the Ball Eaters." She answered. I already told her before that I didn't want any shit with gang related problems. So here I am wasting my breath again.

"Lauren, I already told you: no more gangbanging or retro-vengeance! I'm trying to make some real money in my life!" I exclaimed.

"You're gonna make some money, pussy. And nobody here is gangbanging... it just looks like it. You gotta know the difference." She responded.

"We're women, we shouldn't be doing this crap!" I shouted at her.

We turned right and walked in to an alley. We walked to a white van and I immediately got into the driver's seat because I didn't trust Lauren for shit anymore.

"In the van, Slade, in the van." Lauren said as she got her dog into the van. She then took her fucking time getting into the van.

"Go up Sawtooth Boulevard." She told me. I started the van then I drove out of the alley.

"Hey, I like your dog, Lauren. She and I got a lot in common - your annoying ass." I stated.

"Hey, I'm carrying both of y'all asses. Look what I set up." She replied.

"Ah, I know. But look, I met this contact, this rich dude, real serious guy." I started. We then stopped at the traffic lights in Carson Carson Avenue.

"This guy knows the streets I know he's gonna be a good hookup for us."

"We... don't... need... any.. hookup, fool. I know these streets." She said in a bitchy tone.

"Haha, you? Know these strees? Girl, all you know is dime bag hustling, credit card stealing, jacking gas tankers, come on. You trying to be some commodity trader or something?" I asked.

"Fool, that crap went up." She said this like it was an achievement.

"Look, Lauren, I don't mind dying. You understand? But I just want to die with something that matters." I stated. The traffic light turned green then I continued driving.

"Wait, hold on. Listen to your friend for once. You want money? Then this is what it's about. Check it out, I'm talking about forty thousand. No problem, cash in hand. Two days time, no killing, nothing." She explained but it still sounded shady.

"No, just starting another beef with the fucking Ball Eaters, that's A-class felony bullshit." I stated.

"We'll keep our bandannas on, nobody's gonna no it was us." Lauren said as I turned into Altman Street.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I said. I got tired of listening to Laurens West Coast shit so I changed the radio station to Non-Stop Pop, and Adult Education by Hall and Oats was on. It was my favorite song.

"Aye, I know you're drive that Emperor, so why this bucket? This thing is struggling on the incline." I protested as I struggled driving up Downtown Sawtooth.

"I don't care 'bout hills. I can get guns, dogs (Slade growls at Lauren), snatched up donks, you name it, in the back of this van." She explained.

We reached Sawtooth Boulevard and Lauren directed me to a nearby alley. We got out of the van and we saw a girl on a Ducati 848 bike talking to... another girl? This is the problem with gangs full of females and hardly any guys - most of the wolves end up being lesbians.

"Aren't you Serena's cousin?" D asked the girl.

"Damn, short with it?" She asked ignoring the question.

"I was just saying, I was trying to holla at you." D stated.

"And? You ain't hollering at nothin' over here." We walked back around a corner and quickly put our bandannas on and approached the two wolves.

"Why you gotta be like that, sugar? I'm an OG..."

"An OG, so what?" The girl cut D off.

"What's going up now D girl? Ain't no fun if the gangsta's can't have none." Lauren interrupted the two. I heavily disagreed with her on that, I wasn't a dyke and I also didn't give two shits about gangsterism.

"Man, fuck you, I ain't shairing no ass with the CSG's (Crooked Street Gang)." D responded to Lauren and my interruption. The girl who D was talking to looked so damn confused.

"Ain't nobody shairing nothing!" She exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up, bitch! Eh, and ain't there a law against gangbanging bitches wearing masks like you?" D asked she, pointing at our bandannas.

"Oh, so what's up now, bitch? You snitchin' or something?" Lauren asked as she pointed pulled out her pistol and pointed it towards D.

"Oh, shit! Fuck y'all I'm outta here!" D said as she sped off from the alley, almost running us over.

"Damn let's go!" I said to Lauren as we ran back to the van.

"Do you see what she's on? We're in a van, motherfucker, we're fucked!" I told Lauren.

"Just drive, hold on Slade!" She said.

"Why the fuck did you say something? We could have creeped up on the bitch!" I exclaimed at her.

"Have you seen yourself, Lilly? You're just a skinny, white shadow, Your creepin' days are over." She said, fucking making fun of me.

"I don't know what you contributing right now. We mighy have to rethink this sixty-forty split." She stated.

"Me? You ain't doing shit! Slade is doing more than you and she's just drooling!" I protested.

We continued chasing D, she then took a hard left into an alley and cut through Little Chinatown. We followed her into the alley. Just as she exited the alley, a bus blindsided her and and she went flying off the bike.

"Oh, shit!" I commented.

"Damn, she got fucked up!" Lauren said after seeing the crash and the dead-looking D.

"Go get that fool, take Slade!" Lauren ordered me. I opened the back doors of the van and let Slade out.

"C'mon, Slade, c'mon, go bite her ass, get that motherfucker, Slade!" I said as I followed her. I was surprised that D managed to even get up from that crash.

Slade and I followed D into a train yard and that's where she tried loosing us. She then hid inside one of the train carriages. Slade, being the good rottweiler she is, picked off D's scent in no time.

"I got yo' ass!" I said as I opened up the car that Slade was continously barking at go find D's terrified face when she saw Slade.

"You scared of dogs, bitch?" I asked before motioning for Slade to chase her.

"Oh shit! Fuck you and your stupid dog!" D tried running away from Slade.

"Arrgh!" She exclaimed when Slade tackled her to the ground and chewed on her arm.

"Fuck you, you bitch! That bitch just fucking bit me!" She cried out in pain.

Lauren then drove up to us and parked next to a building where I could throw D's ass.

"Ey, Lauren Roe, is that you?!" D asked as I was she peeked over the side of the van and caught a glimpse of Lauren without her bandanna.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up, just get in!" Lauren retorted at D, while covering up her face, like it even mattered now.

"Yeah that is you!" She said, almost as if she forgot that she was bitten by my rottweiler.

"Hey, Lauren, we going back to your house? I been there when you were in diapers." D stated while I was driving us back to Crackberry Hills.

"Shut up, you don't recognize me!" Lauren retorted.

"I knew it was you before you took that damn flag off. You always been dumb Lauren." D continued.

"Really? Well I guess that I'm gonna have to shoot your ass when we pick up our forty stacks." Lauren responded to her insult.

"You ain't gonna pick up shit. Feds are gonna be on you before you even make a move!" D protested against Lauren's bullshit.

"Be quiet, I gotta make a phone call... we got your girl." Lauren said. I can't believe it, she really was dumber than I thought.

"You calling them on a cell phone, you dumb motherfucker?! They're going to tace this shit in a second!" I shouted at Lauren.

"We want forty thousand. It's pay me or pay the funeral director." Lauren stupidly said.

"What the fuck did you just do? You gave them our location! Now we gotta let this idiot outta here! And give me the phone!" I said as I stopped the van.

I yanked the phone from Lauren's hand and threw it out the window. "Fuck y'all. I'll be seeing you soon..." D said as she got out the van.

I dropped Lauren off at an rec center two blocks away. "You what your ass." Lauren said, pissed off at the fact that I threw her phone away.

"_You_ watch your ass, watch out for the Ball Eaters and Cops too." I warned her. She ignored and just opened the doors of the van and took Slade with her.

"Whatever, I'm not worried. I'm a motherfucking gangster, I can take care of my ci-zelf." She said as she pulled some weird gang sign.

"No, the fuck you ciz-ain't" I mocked her as I got out of the van and walked back home. Lauren was fool to think she could just talk about a shady deal over an open line. I was tired of it all.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *


End file.
